Recueil d'imagines ( People )
by Dissem
Summary: Donc, un petit recueil, avec un peu tout le monde, Male!reader, Fem!reader, faites votre choix ! Complete, car les OS ne se suivent pas, et rating K pour le moment.
1. Luke Hemmings x Fem reader

Petit blabla : Bonjouur ! Cette fois-ci, je vous présente un recueil d'imagines sur les peoples, qu'ils ou elles soient chanteurs, danseurs, blogueurs, tout ça. Les dates de parutions seront totalement aléatoires, mais bon, chaque chapitre va être indépendant, et la longueur aussi sera aléatoire. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'image vient comme d'habitude de tumblr. Enjoy !

* * *

Luke Hemmings x Fem!Reader

* * *

Il y avait les gens qui se couchaient tard et qui se levaient tard. Il y avait aussi les gens qui se couchaient tôt et qui se levaient tôt. Toi, tu faisais partie d'une catégorie un peu différente, celle qui vivait au rythme de ses insomnies. Tu n'avais pas de problème à faire des siestes au beau milieu de ta journée, souvent après avoir mangé le midi, mais la nuit, c'était rarement la peine d'espérer.

À vrai dire, tu savais bien que si au bout d'une demi-heure, tu n'étais pas partie dans les bras de Morphée, tu pouvais dire adieu à ta nuit. Mais bon, comme tu détestais attendre le sommeil en vain, tu faisais toujours quelque chose. Ou plus précisément, tu te mettais toujours à faire de la guitare. En hiver, tu restais simplement dans ta chambre, sur ton lit, avec toutes les bougies de ta chambre allumées. Tu n'allais pas dehors, sur la plage, pour jouer, parce qu'il faisait définitivement trop froid, mais dès que venaient les beaux jours, tu n'hésitais pas. Après tout, tu n'étais pas de nature frileuse, donc cela ne te posait pas problème.

Et puis, surtout, qu'est-ce que c'était agréable de jouer sur la plage, avec le clair de lune, parfois une lampe à pétrole lorsqu'il y avait des nuages, et personne autour de toi parce que tout le monde dormait. Tu avais eu de la chance d'avoir une place dans l'université de cette ville, et même si la minuscule maison dans laquelle tu habitais était à l'autre bout de la ville, tu étais heureuse.

Parce que la plage était à deux cents mètres, et que tu pouvais jouer de la guitare sans que personne t'embête, et le lendemain, si tu avais des cernes de trois kilomètres, et bien... Cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude, puisque de toute manière, tu n'arrivais pas à dormir – tu ne pouvais pas. Parfois oui, mais la plupart du temps, non.

Aujourd'hui – enfin, cette nuit, était la plupart de ces nuits, où le sommeil te fuyais comme si tu n'avais pas l'haleine fraîche. Alors tu étais tranquillement installée sur le sable, une couverture sous toi, et la lampe à pétrole de tes parents à côté. Cela faisait trois jours que la canicule durait, alors tu ne portais qu'un simple tee-shirt et un pantalon fluide, et c'était franchement suffisant pour jouer.

Ta guitare était comme ta meilleure amie, te suivant partout tout le temps. C'était celle avec qui tu partageais tout, tes joies comme tes peines, celle qui assistait à tes éclats de colère ou aux moments où tu devenais un peu folle. Mais surtout, c'était celle avec laquelle tu jouais, laissant les mélodies retracer le contour de tes émotions, et les notes résonnaient dans ton cœur et ton corps comme si elles te libéraient. Alors oui, la nuit, tu jouais tranquillement, sans personne pour te déranger.

Mais aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, alors que tu étais perdue, les yeux fermés, dans une mélodie, il y eut une voix qui se joignit aux notes, et pendant quelques instants, tu crus que c'était simplement ta tête qui te jouait des tours, alors tu continuas à jouer. Du moins, tu continuas jusqu'au moment où tu te rendis compte que non, ce n'était pas simplement ta tête. Là, tes doigts dérapèrent sur les cordes alors que tu sursautais brusquement, te retournant vivement.

Et à ta gauche, comme si c'était normal, il y avait un garçon, qui avait l'air d'avoir fait un footing – ou qui était en train de le faire. Là, tu ne sus pas si tu devais être choquée par le fait que le gars était debout, ou par le fait qu'il courrait à quatre heures du matin, ou par le fait que putain, sa voix était totalement magnifique, et c'était injuste, parce que toi aussi, tu aurais aimé pouvoir chanter, mais ta voix était horrible.

\- Kansas ? Lança-t-il simplement, et tu hochas la tête, un peu - beaucoup perturbé.  
\- Ouais.

Enfin, c'était logique, puisqu'il venait de chanter dessus.

\- J'aime. T'en as d'autres ?

\- Je – oui, dis-tu, avant de chercher un instant le bon accord, pour jouer Dust in the Wind.

Parce que soyons honnête, c'était vraiment étrange comme situation et un peu flippant quand tu y réfléchissais, mais quelqu'un qui connaissait un bon groupe de rock au point de pouvoir chanter sans avoir les paroles était forcément quelqu'un de bien.

Oui, il y avait des gens qui jugeaient sur la couleur de peau ou en fonction de la religion, d'autre en fonction des vêtements ou de l'argent, toi, tu jugeais en fonction des goûts musicaux. Encore que tu étais assez ouverte et touche-à-tout. Mais cela ne changea pas le fait que le mec se mit à chanter au bon moment, les bonnes paroles, et avec le bon air, et donc oui, pour toi, cela en faisait quelqu'un de bien.

Et la nuit continua comme ça, alors que tu changeais parfois de registre, passant un peu par du rock plus progressif par moment, le quittant totalement parfois, et lorsque le soleil finit par se lever, tu avais un sourire sur les lèvres. C'était définitivement étrange de jouer avec quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas, mais pas désagréable, parce que l'autre ne cherchait pas à te connaître ou à parler pour combler le silence entre deux chansons.

Non, il paraissait juste content de pouvoir chanter après avoir fait son footing. Et toi t'étais contente aussi. Mais à un moment, tu te surpris à bâiller, et c'était un signe que tu ne pouvais pas manquer – parce que tu savais que si tu ne dormais pas quand ton corps te le demandait, c'était pire. Alors tu t'arrêtas de jouer sous le regard intrigué du gars, qui avait l'air d'avoir ton âge.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Je dois aller dormir, je reprends les cours dans... Dans trois heures, dis-tu après avoir rapidement consulté ton portable en récupérant ta couverture et ta lampe, ta guitare dans l'autre main.

Tu hésitas un instant, puis finalement, ajoutas.

\- C'était cool.

\- J'ai trouvé aussi. Au fait, je m'appelle Luke.

Tu eus un sourire, mais un nouveau bâillement t'échappa.

\- Enchantée, mais faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Tu lui fis un vague geste de la main avant de te sauver, et quelques minutes plus tard, le sommeil t'emportait alors qu tu venais à peine de te jeter dans ton lit, encore toute habillée.

Et la nuit suivante, Luke était là.


	2. Shawn Mendes x Fem reader

Tu avais désagréablement mal au cœur. Enfin, désagréablement n'était pas suffisant. Tu avait foutrement et horriblement mal au cœur. Tu fermas fortement les yeux en les sentant te piquer, mais ce fut inutile, et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de tes joues sans que tu ne puisses les retenir.

C'était la fin.

Juste... La fin.

Et c'était ta faute, et ça te brisais le cœur, mais tu savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Vous étiez les personnes les plus compatibles au monde, mais vos rêves, eux, étaient à des années-lumières les uns des autres, et cela n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Tu ne voulais pas être « La petite amie de Shawn Mendes ». Tu voulais être toi, pas la quelque chose de quelqu'un. Juste toi. Et tu ne voulais pas la célébrité, parce que tu avais tellement peur de la foule, et que tu détestais tellement être sous le feu des projecteurs.

Simplement, tu savais que Shawn allait faire un carton. Et plus que ça, tu savais que c'était son rêve, de vivre de sa musique, de faire des concerts, de chanter encore et encore. Mais tu ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Alors même si tu avais l'impression que ton cœur voulait s'arracher de ta poitrine et retourner vers lui, toi, tu étais partie, parce que tu ne pouvais pas le faire choisir entre son rêve et toi, surtout que tu savais qu'il ne pourrait pas être heureux sans vivre de sa passion.

Et maintenant, tu conduisais, t'éloignais de lui, partais dans un autre pays où tu pourrais vivre ton rêve - ton rêve qui était aux antipodes de celui de Shawn. Et si son image allait t'envoûter pendant le restant de tes jours, si tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de pleurer en écoutant ses musiques, si tu sentirais la jalousie s'infiltrer dans tes veines à chaque fois que les tabloïds l'afficheraient avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, et bien, tant pis. Tu l'aimais trop pour le laisser gâcher sa voix, et tu savais qu'il t'aimait trop pour te laisser partir, alors tu avais pris les devant, et tu t'étais enfui.

Maintenant, tes larmes s'étaient un petit peu taries, ton cœur battait toujours autant douloureusement, mais au moins, tu étais un peu plus sereine, en pensant que Shawn allait enfin pouvoir vivre son rêve.


	3. Connor Franta x Male Reader

Connor Franta x Male!rader

* * *

Okay.  
Ca, ça n'allait pas le faire, mais pas le faire du tout.  
Les mains tremblantes, tu récupéras ton café mocha, ton bouquin et ton téléphone sans respirer pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Merde, merde, merde, merde.

Tu déglutis difficilement en reculant doucement, et une fois que tu eus l'impression d'être assez éloigné, tu te retournas et marchas vivement en direction de l'intérieur du café, tes affaires serrées contre toi – et heureusement que tu avais déjà bu la moitié de ton café, sinon, à la vitesse à laquelle tu t'étais précipité sur la première table libre à l'intérieur, tu en aurais eu plein sur la chemise.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que tu t'autorisas à respirer, t'affalant, le corps tremblant, sur la table. Merde, merde, et re-merde. Tu détestais définitivement les abeilles. Ou les mouches. Et les guêpes. Les bourdons. Les frelons. Ouais, tout ce qui avait des ailes, six pattes ou plus parce que les araignées ce n'était pas ton trip non plus, tu détestais.

Enfin... Non. Ce n'était pas le mot. La vérité, c'était surtout que tu avais al phobie de ces trucs-là et que c'était juste ingérable. Tu savais que ta peur était irraisonnable et illogique – parce que tu n'avais jamais été piqué, après tout – mais c'était juste que... tu ne pouvais pas. Il te suffisait de voir, ou d'entendre, un de ces insectes, et c'était plus fort que toi, tu étais obligé de t'enfuir à toute vitesse.

Et même une fois que tu savais être à l'abri, comme là, tu avais encore la chair de poule, les mains tremblantes, et un bourdonnement tout simplement affreux dans les oreilles. Aussi, lorsque ton téléphone sonna, tu sursautas si fort que tu faillis en tomber de ta chaise. Tu eus un grognement, attrapant ton foutu cellulaire, mais un sourire soulagé s'afficha presque tout de suite en voyant le nom de l'appelant.

\- Hey, sunshine, souris-tu.  
\- Hey ! Te répondit une voix enjouée à l'autre bout du téléphone. Tu es où ? Je ne te vois pas en terrasse !  
\- Je – hum, je viens de rentrer à l'intérieur.  
\- Ah bon ? Je ne – ah, si, je te vois !

Tu regardas autour de toi, avant de faire un geste de la main en voyant ton compagnon. Il eut un léger rire avant de raccrocher, se dirigeant vers toi à grand pas, et avant d'avoir eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Connor t'embrassait tendrement, sa main se glissant derrière ta nuque. Tu fis un petit bruit appréciateur, en attrapant son avant-bras libre, caressant doucement sa peau. Finalement, vous prîtes un instant pour respirer, et Connor s'assit sur la chaise libre à côté de toi.

\- On n'avait pas dit qu'on se retrouvait en terrasse ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, buvant une gorgée de ton café.  
\- Si mais...  
\- Mais ? Demanda-t-il, une étincelle de curiosité s'allumant ses yeux verts d'eau.

Tu bafouillas un instant, détournant les yeux en tapotant sur la table.

\- Y'avait des abeilles. Guêpes. Je sais pas vraiment.

Connor resta un instant bouche-bée, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est juste des...

La phrase de ton compagnon s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit ton regard noir mais franchement pas rassuré, et par réflexe, il attrapa ta main qui jouait nerveusement sur la table.

\- Tu ne plaisantes pas, dit-il, répondant lui-même à sa question.  
\- Nah, marmonnas-tu. J'ai... J'ai juste vraiment horreur de ça, okay ?  
\- Okay.

Connor eut un léger sourire, se penchant vers toi, et colla vos deux fronts.

\- Okay. Je suppose donc qu'on sera les deux seuls client à être en plein juillet à l'intérieur du café alors que tout le monde se bouscule pour prendre les tables dehors.

Tu ne pus t'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire nerveux, mais finalement, les caresses que faisait Connor sur ta main finirent par te détendre.

\- Ouais, je suppose, soupiras-tu, et tu entremêlas vos doigts. Au moins, on aurait la paix, huh ? Demandas-tu, un sourire en coin s'affichant sur tes lèvres, et le rire de Connor qui se plaqua contre tes lèvres fit disparaître les derniers tremblements qui te parcouraient.


	4. Thomas Boudat x Fem reader

Thoams Boudat x Fem!reader / Commande sur Wattpad

* * *

Bon sang, que ta vie pouvait être compliquée, des fois, c'était incroyable. Et pourtant, tu ne la changerais pour rien au monde, parce que ta vie... Et bien, faute d'autres mots, c'était ta vie.

Et le cyclisme, évidemment.

Il fallait dire que tu étais tombée dedans toute petite, et que depuis tu n'en étais jamais sortie, même si toi, tu ne montais pas sur le vélo – non, ça, c'était ton frère. Toi, tu préférais crier plus fort que tout le monde pour l'encourager – et c'était quelque chose que tu réussissais plutôt bien. Il fallait dire que le cyclisme, c'était définitivement les jours et les nuits de Bryan, et que toi, tu étais juste tellement heureuse pour lui en le voyant pédaler comme un fou.

Seulement, du coup, c'était comme si ta vie entière tournait autour du vélo – et parfois, tu en perdais presque les pédales, car il fallait presque toujours être en mouvement, courir derrière les sponsors, courir derrière les courses, courir et encore courir.

Jusqu'au jour où brutalement, tu avais trouvé un océan de calme dans ce monde qui roulait à fond la caisse – et comme cela ne s'inventait pas, ce calme, tu l'avais évidemment trouvé dans un coureur. Évidement.

Là, il y avait eut un petit peu de problème. Déjà, parce que ton frère était quand même quelqu'un de vachement protecteur, et qu'il avait fait la gueule pendant un siècle et demi en apprenant que oui, tu avais un petit-ami. Et puis lorsqu'il avait appris qui était le petit-ami en question...

Cela avait été sportif. Parce que oui, tu avais totalement craqué sur Thomas Boudat – et à ton plus grand bonheur, il en était de même pour lui. Quand tu repensais à vos débuts, cela t'apportait un sourire amusé, parce que qu'est-ce que vous marchiez sur des œufs... Ce n'était pas ta première relation sérieuse, mais il y avait quelque chose avec Thomas, une sorte d'étincelle qui faisait que tu savais que c'était le bon. Tu n'avais aucune idée sur le pourquoi du comment, mais tu le savais.

Et finalement, Bryan avait fini par arrêter de râler, parce qu'il voyait bien que Thomas te rendait heureuse – plus heureuse que tu ne l'avais jamais été. Entre deux courses ou deux entraînements, vous réussissiez toujours à vous voir, que ce soit pour partager un simple repas où une balade tranquille, et quelques fois, vous aviez même réussi à prendre quelques jours de vacances ensemble.

Aujourd'hui faisait décidément parti de ces jours de vacances que vous aviez pu vous octroyer, et tu respirais le bonheur à pleins poumons.

Tu avais eu ton frère, qui était à l'autre bout du monde, au téléphone quelques minutes plutôt, et il ne t'avait lâché que lorsque tu l'avais convaincu que tout se passait bien et qu'il pouvait aller s'entraîner sans paniquer pour une quelconque raison. Vraiment, tu ne savais pas si tu devais être amusée ou désespéré par son instinct protecteur – alors que ce n'était plus comme si tu étais une gamine, quand même !

\- Bonjour, princesse, murmura une voix à ton oreille, et tu te retournas sur ton tabouret avec un gigantesque sourire.

\- Tu te réveilles seulement ? Ris-tu doucement, te prenant un bisou sur le nez. Eh !

Thomas se mit à rire à son tour, avant de poser ses mains sur ta taille. Tu portais simplement un de ses rares larges tee-shirts, et lui était torse-nu, les traces du draps encore incrustées sur sa peau.

\- Je ne peux pas faire des grasses matinées tout le temps, moi ! S'exclama-t-il, les yeux pétillants, et tu roulas les tiens, lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

\- Pauvre petit, te moquas-tu tendrement, et Thomas secoua la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi.

Ton sourire se fana en voyant l'éclat qui venait de traverser ses yeux, mais avant d'avoir eut le temps de t'enfuir, ton petit-ami venait déjà de t'attraper par la taille, te mettant sur son épaule comme si tu étais un sac à patates allégé, et tu eus beau de débattre en riant, Thomas ne lâcha pas sa prise, jusqu'à arriver à la piscine de la maison que vous aviez loué.

\- Thomas, n'essaye même pas de, commenças-tu, mais ton petit ami eut un éclat de rire, et deux secondes plus tard, il se jetait dans la piscine, avec toi toujours sur son épaule.

Le contact de l'eau pas si chaude te fit avoir un couinement et tu remontas le plus vite possible à la surface, recrachant l'eau que tu avais avalé. Puis deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ta taille, et tu te retournas, incapable d'avoir un air sérieux en voyant les cheveux mouillés et aplatis de Thomas.

\- Tu es horrible, te plaignis-tu, mais ton petit-ami t'embrassa tendrement, et tu ne pus que sourire.

\- Mais oui, Sophie, je sais. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Rit-il, et tu roulas tes yeux.

\- Oui, et c'est la pire erreur de ma vie, râlas-tu, tout de même franchement amusée, et maintenant, l'eau ne te paraissait plus si froide.

\- Et moi, je suis bien content que tu l'aies fait, murmura Thomas contre tes lèvres, avant de t'embrasser.

Et toi aussi, tu étais bien contente de l'avoir faite, cette erreur qui n'en était pas une, mais la plus belle chose qui te soit arrivée.


	5. Thomas Boudat x Fem reader (2)

_Thomas Boudat x Fem!reader / Commande sur Wattpad_

* * *

Bon, tu n'étais pas encore inquiète, mais tu devais avouer que si ça continuait comme ça, tu allais réellement finir par l'être.

Parce que bon, Arthur et Thomas étaient partis depuis des heures maintenant, et pourtant, ils étaient juste censés faire une petite sortie. Foutus coureurs accros à leurs vélos, qui ne voyaient pas le temps passer, et qui, surtout, oubliaient en permanence d'envoyer des messages !

Pourtant, tu en avais discuté, avec certaines filles qui traînaient aussi sur les courses, histoire de savoir comment ça se passait pour elles. Mais visiblement, tu avais juste fait banco. Ton frère n'utilisait jamais ton téléphone, et Thomas, c'était juste lorsqu'il s'ennuyait – c'est-à-dire, jamais quand il était sur son vélo.

Tu eus un léger soupir. Enfin. De toutes façons, ils avaient toujours trouvé le chemin du retour, alors ils allaient bien réussir à revenir à la maison aujourd'hui, non ?

\- Sophie ?

Tu relevas la tête de ton bouquin, regardant avec interrogation ta mère qui venait de passer la tête dans ta chambre – enfin, comme Thomas passait la semaine à la maison, c'était plutôt votre chambre, mais bref.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu pourrais aller acheter deux-trois trucs ? Ton père a besoin d'aide dans la cuisine, mais il nous manque encore des choses.

\- Okay, je fais ça, dis-tu avec un sourire.

Au moins, pendant ce temps-là, tu éviterais de t'inquiéter. Tu enfilas rapidement une veste en jean, récupérant ton porte-monnaie avant de quitter la maison pour aller dans le centre-ville, regardant ce que tu devais acheter. Des œufs, du sel, des poivrons, oui, que de la nourriture, quoi – ah, non, il y avait aussi du scotch et de la colle.

Rapidement, tu fis le tour des magasins pour prendre ce dont ta mère avait besoin, avant de t'arrêter un léger instant devant une vitrine. Bon sang, ce livre te donnait vraiment trop envie… Mais ta paye n'était pas encore tombée, et tu savais que cela ne serait pas raisonnable de te l'acheter maintenant. Mais quand même, quoi… Et puis -

Tu fronças les sourcils, t'interrompant vivement dans tes réflexions. Qu'est-ce que faisaient les vélos d'Arthur et de ton petit ami ici ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux dans une librairie ? En bougeant légèrement sur la droite, tu pouvais les voir parler en faisant des grands gestes de bras. Ils paraissaient un peu décalés, en tenue de sport dans une libraire, mais quelque part, c'était juste adorable.

Il n'empêchait que normalement, ils étaient sur les routes, pas dans une librairie. Fronçant les sourcils, tu les regardas sortir en te décalant pour qu'ils ne te voient pas, mais malheureusement, même en tendant l'oreille, tu ne pus pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, et ils repartirent à vélo sans que tu n'aies le début d'une réponse.

Ah, c'était terriblement frustrant, ça ! Tu rentras vivement à la maison, tes hypothèses plein la tête, mais à peine fus-tu arrivé que ta mère te sautas dessus pour récupérer tes achats, et tu l'aidas à tout ranger en riant.

\- Au fait, Arthur et Thomas sont rentrés ! Lança-t-elle alors que tu remontais dans ta chambre. Tu leur fais passer le message qu'on mange dans un quart d'heure ?

\- D'accord !

Tu passas rapidement hurler cela à ton frère qui était sous la douche, et tu pus presque entendre son estomac répondre à sa place, ce qui te fit rire. En secouant la tête, tu te dirigeas vers ta chambre, surprise de ne pas entendre le bruit de l'eau dans la deuxième douche qui était à côté. Avec incompréhension, tu poussas la porte de ta chambre, qui était fermée alors que tu l'avais laissée ouverte – chose encore plus étrange, mais en rentrant, tu ne vis rien qui changeait de l'ordinaire.

Rectification.  
Une main se posa sur tes yeux et tu eus un sursaut, t'apprêtant à faire un geste pour te dégager, avant qu'une paire de lèvres se pose sur le coin de ta bouche.

\- Re-bonjour, princesse, murmura Thomas, et tu te détendis instantanément.

Thomas te fit tourner avant de t'embrasser tendrement et tu te laissas faire avec bonheur, répondant à son baiser.

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que j'aie un tel accueil ? Demandas-tu en souriant, te noyant presque sans t'en rendre compte dans ses yeux pétillants.  
\- Rien du tout, rit-il, avant de se reculer légèrement. Ou plutôt, si, ajouta ton petit ami en sortant quelque chose de derrière son dos.

… Un paquet cadeau ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, dis-tu, confuse, en récupérant le paquet.

Ce n'était pas ton anniversaire, ni votre anniversaire, ni rien du tout, en fait.

\- Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire de cadeau ? Rit-il doucement, avant de faire un mouvement du menton. Aller, ouvres.

Finalement, la curiosité prit le dessus et tu défis le paquet rapidement, pour trouver… Le livre ?

\- Bon sang, Thomas ! T'exclamas-tu, relevant des yeux brillant sur lui alors qu'un sourire te dévorait le visage.

Il eut un léger rire, avant de t'attirer contre toi pour t'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- On dirait que j'ai bien fait de nous faire faire un détour, dit-il en souriant, et une bulle de bonheur se mit à pétiller dans ton ventre alors que tu enfouissais ta tête dans son torse.

Il ne servait à rien d'être inquiète, finalement.


	6. Benjamin Pavard x Fem reader

_Benjamin Pavard x Fem!Reader / Commande sur Wattpad_

* * *

Benjamin et toi, ça remontait à une dizaine d'années, déjà. Quand tu y pensais, ça faisait beaucoup, et encore plus lorsque tu te disais que cette dizaine d'années, c'était la moitié de ta vie.

Mais en fait, tu ne t'en souciais pas énormément. Au début, vous étiez de simples amis tranquilles, comme tu en avais d'autres et comme il en avait d'autre – mais un peu moins, parce qu'il était quand même assez timide.

Et puis… vous vous étiez un peu perdus de vu lorsqu'il partit au collège, mais étrangement, vous aviez gardé contact. À vrai dire, tu étais la seule personne avec qui Benjamin continuait à parler par messages, et il était la seule personne à qui tu envoyais des sms dès que tu le pouvais – alors que tu étais quand même une grosse flemmarde des amitiés à distance.

Mais c'était Benjamin. Il t'envoyait parfois des photos de trucs stupides qu'il voyait et tu l'appelais parfois pour lui raconter ce qui t'arrivait, et au final, vous vous endormiez au téléphone.

Puis, finalement, tes études te menèrent à Lille, et là, ce fut comme si la distance physique n'avait jamais existé entre vous. Ce n'était pas rare que tes amis croient que vous étiez un couple, mais cela vous faisait plus rire qu'autre chose, parce que le mot qui était le plus adapté était meilleur ami, pas petit et petite amie.

En tout cas, pendant tout le temps où tu restas à Lille, vous passiez la moitié de vos journées ensemble. Parfois, il venait te chercher à la sortie des cours, d'autres fois, c'était toi qui venais le chercher, et vous alliez à un fast-food pour enchaîner avec un ciné, et finalement, tu dormais chez lui ou il dormait chez toi.

Et cette routine vous convenait parfaitement ! Il n'y avait pas de question à se poser, vous étiez comme les deux parties d'un seul-être – un peu comme des âmes-sœur, mais sans la dimension romantique de la chose.

Puis… puis alors que tu fêtais ton anniversaire, Benjamin t'annonça qu'il partait en Allemagne pour jouer. Ce fut comme si ton monde entier s'effondrait. Sur le coup, tu ne l'avais pas réellement cru, parce que merde, il pouvait pas partir sans toi, comme ça ! Et pourtant, tu l'accompagnas à la gare, et lorsque le train partit, tu réalisas que ouais, il n'était plus là.

Pendant les premiers mois, tu fus totalement perdue, te rendant compte d'à quel point tu ne vivais pas toute seule – mais avec lui. Vous vous partagiez les tâches ménagères des deux appartements, le lundi, c'était toi qui faisais les courses et le jeudi, c'était lui, tu l'accompagnais faire les magasins et il t'amenait à tes cours de conduite, et – et toute ta vie était faite pour deux et non pour un.

Là, tu finis par te demander si ce n'était pas plus que de l'amitié. Bon sang, qui avait une relation comme ça avec son meilleur pote ? Tu le connaissais par cœur et il te connaissait par cœur, et si, quelques fois, vous vous étiez légèrement écartés à cause de petit ou de petit ami, finalement, l'un comme l'autre, vous finissiez toujours par rompre parce que c'était bien moins bien que quand vous étiez tous les deux.

Alors oui, tu te posas des questions, et ça fit mal, parce que tu te rendis compte que ce que tu croyais être de l'amitié n'était définitivement pas que ça – c'était beaucoup plus.

Alors les fois ou Benjamin revenait en France pour les entraînements avec l'équipe de France, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de noter à quel point vous étiez tout simplement incapable de rester loin l'un de l'autre. C'était incroyable. Sans t'en rendre compte, tu t'arrangeais toujours pour être dans le coin, et lorsque tu ne le pouvais pas, il venait se pointer entre deux entraînements, chez toi, et vous vous retrouviez à parler toute la nuit.

Mais… mais tu ne savais pas si pour lui, c'était la même chose que pour toi. Tu entendais parfois dire qu'il était sorti avec telle fille ou telle fille, donc cela ne devait pas être le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu enfermas tout ça dans ton cœur et profitas simplement du temps que vous passiez ensemble, accroché à votre téléphone ou pendu au bras de l'autre.

Aussi, lorsqu'un certain jour de mai, tu l'entendis sauter de joie dans ton salon, tu penchas la tête, assise au bar qui te séparais de la cuisine, avant de te retrouver étranglée dans une étreinte d'ours – Benjamin n'était pas exactement un bodybuildeur, mais il avait une sacrée force.

\- Ben ? Réussis-tu a demandé, le souffle coupé.

\- Je suis pris, Alexia, je suis pris ! Répéta-t-il, te laissant enfin respirer, et à la vue de son sourire radieux, ton cœur rata un battement.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Ris-tu, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Tu vas pouvoir partir en Russie ! Je vais devoir m'organiser pour prendre des congés, et il va aussi falloir que je réussisse à trouver une location et oh, il faudra également que je -

Tu fus interrompu par une paire de lèvres se posant sur les tiennes, et ton souffle se coupa dans ta gorge lorsque tu vis que Benjamin avait les yeux fermés, tenant fermement ton visage entre ses mains, et un gémissement t'échappa lorsque ses lèvres bougèrent contre les tiennes. La faible protestation que tu aurais voulu formuler s'évanouit aussitôt et tu te retrouvas à répondre à son baiser, posant tes mains sur son torse, et tout fut bien trop vite finit pour toi lorsque Benjamin s'écarta brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Putain, merde, je suis désolé – je ne voulais pas te forcer – je -

\- Ben, le coupas-tu en roulant des yeux, te rapprochant de lui. Depuis combien de temps ?

Ton meilleur ami sembla un instant perturbé, puis il sembla comprendre et détourna le regard.

\- Depuis l'Allemagne, marmonna-t-il.

Et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu vous étiez stupides et crétins et idiots. Tu accrochas tes bras derrière sa nuque, faisant fi du petit bruit étonné qu'il eut, et frottas légèrement ton nez contre le sien, comme vous aviez l'habitude de le faire.

\- Ca nous fait donc deux ans à rattraper, non ? Demandas-tu, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Benjamin sembla pendant un instant à court de mot, avant que tu voies ses yeux pétiller et ses mains se poser sur tes hanches.

\- Faut qu'on s'y mette maintenant, dans ce cas, sourit-il, et ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau contre les tiennes.

Peut-être que vous étiez des âmes-sœurs avec la dimension romantique de la chose.


	7. Max Rimberg x Fem reader

_Max Rimberg x Fem!reader / Commande sur Wattpad_

* * *

Pour faire simple, le lycée, on pouvait le séparer en trois camps distincts, même si parfois, les limites n'étaient pas si claires que ça et que chaque camp avait ses propres différences en son sein. Enfin, techniquement, d'un côté, il y avait les populaires, de l'autre, les nazes, et au milieu, tout ceux dont personne ne se souciait, mais qui étaient les plus nombreux. La cloche de la courbe de Gauss, en somme.

Toi, tu étais en plein dans cette dernière. Pas populaire, pas impopulaire, pas assez belle ou drôle pour être remarquable, mais assez pour avoir des amis – et des vrais, ce qui, pour le coup, n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Et tu devais tout de même avouer que quelque part, c'était rassurant, de se dire que tu pouvais te fondre dans la masse, et ne jamais être remarquée.

Sauf que, bien évidemment, les choses ne restent jamais telles qu'elles sont. Tu poussas un long soupir, avant de croiser tes bras sur ta poitrine, et finis par relever les yeux pour croiser ceux de Max Rimberg. Lui, par exemple, il faisait parti des populaire. Pas parce qu'il était riche ou parce qu'il faisait parti du club de foot tout en ayant des notes parfaites, non, lui, c'était parce que… et bien, tu pensais pouvoir affirmer que c'était parce qu'il était l'exemple typique du bad boy qui avait toutes les filles du lycée à ses pieds, plus quelques gars – et toi aussi, au passage, mais ceci n'était pas important.

Seulement, là, c'était avec toi qu'il était censé faire ce stupide devoir de math, sauf que tu refusais catégoriquement de faire le travail toute seule et qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger son magnifique postérieur.

\- Bon, finis-tu par dire, ne sachant pas réellement par où commencer, mais au moins cela eut le mérite d'attirer sur toi l'attention de ton partenaire. Plus vite on s'y met, plus vite c'est fini, non ?

Max fronça les sourcils, te regardant de haut en bas avant de se reculer sur sa chaise.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Demanda-t-il, et tu hochas la tête négativement. Je vais te laisser faire ce truc sans moi. T'es bonne en maths, alors démerde toi toute seule.

Tu seras ta mâchoire, te penchant légèrement en avant, assez agacée, parce que ce n'était pas car tu avais un léger coup de coeur sur lui que tu appréciais qu'on te parle de cette façon.

\- Le principe d'un travail à deux est de se faire à deux, grognas-tu à moitié, faisant fit de l'étonnement de Max – il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être contredit. J'ai autre chose à faire que de faire ça toute seule, et t'as sûrement autre chose à faire que de rester ici toute la journée. Alors on bouge notre cul, on fait ça, et on le rend, okay ?

Pendant un instant, tu fus choquée de toi-même d'avoir réussi à balancer ça comme ça au mec qui faisait la pluie et le soleil au lycée, et qui par conséquent, pouvait te faire basculer de Léa-que-personne-ne-connaît à Léa-que-tout-le-monde-chahute. Mais étrangement, Max se mit à rire, avant de s'asseoir plus correctement sur sa chaise.

\- Et bien, tigresse, je m'attendais pas à ça de ta part. Où est passée la petite fille timide qui n'ose jamais parler en classe ?

Tes joues se mirent à rougir et tu détournas le regard, avant de pousser tes feuilles pour que vous puissiez les voir tous les deux.

\- Peu importe. Juste… On peut s'y mettre ?

Et si Max eut un nouveau rire, il finit par se pencher sur les feuilles, et deux jours plus tard, vous obteniez une autre pas parfaite, mais vraiment bonne. Seulement, maintenant, les gens savaient que tu avais bossé avec le Max Rimberg, et tous les jours, tu pouvais entendre les gens discuter dans ton dos. Avec un soupir désabusé et fatigué, tu refermas la porte de ton casier, écoutant vaguement la conversation que tes amies avaient juste à côté, avant de sursauter brusquement lorsque quelqu'un s'appuya sur les casiers à côté de toi.

\- Tigresse ?

Tu redressas la tête avec étonnement, regardant Max, qui était juste à côté de toi, avec ses foutus yeux qui te fixaient.

\- Ou-oui ? Bégayas-tu à moitié, te demandant où était passée la fermeté qui t'avait poussé à lui tenir tête une semaine plus tôt.

\- Demain soir, tu fais quelque chose ?

\- Je – oui, j'ai mon cours de pa -

\- Et bien, tu annules. Je passe te chercher à dix-neuf heures, on fait ciné-restaurant.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

Max roula des yeux, te regardant comme si aujourd'hui, tu étais particulièrement lente.

\- Peu importe. Soi prête à dix-neuf heures.

À côté de toi, tes amies étaient bouche-bée, comme toi, en fait, et comme toutes les personnes qui étaient assez proches pour entendre votre conversation.

\- C'est un rencard ? Finis-tu par réussir à demander, et un sourire en coin illumina le visage de Max.

\- Ouais. Et au cas où tu aies besoin de motivation…

Max laissa un instant sa phrase en suspens, avant de se pencher soudainement, posant une main sur les tiennes qui tenaient les cours que tu venais de récupérer, et il t'embrassa.

Comme ça, devant tout le monde, sans te prévenir, alors que c'était tout juste si depuis votre travail, vous échangiez quelques mots. Et il ne te laissa pas te défiler, non, son autre main vint se plaquer sur ta taille te rapprochant de lui, et tu ne pus faire autre chose que de fermer les yeux et profiter.

Lorsque tu finis finalement par être à bout de souffle, Max se recula légèrement, son sourire en coin toujours sur les lèvres.

\- N'oublie pas, Tigresse, demain, dix-neuf heures !

Et il partit, comme ça, te laissant encore une fois bouche-bée.

\- Attteeeennnnds, demanda ta meilleure amie, à côté, totalement choquée. Depuis quand il fait des rencards ?

\- Ben… Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'en faisait pas, répondit une autre personne, et toi, tu finis par refermer la bouche, te rappelant encore du goût de cigarette qu'avaient les lèvres de Max sur les tiennes.

Le lendemain, à dix-neuf heures, tu pus les goûter une seconde fois, et ce ne fut pas la dernière.


	8. Max Rimberg x Fem reader (2)

_Max Rimberg x Fem!Reader / Commande sur Wattpad_

* * *

Tu étais… Fatiguée.  
Juste, réellement, terriblement, horriblement fatiguée.  
En fait, tu étais fatiguée au point d'être restée dans ta chambre du vendredi soir au dimanche après-midi, et rien ne t'avait fait sortir de là, ni l'inquiétude de tes parents, ni l'envie de manger que tu n'avais pas, ou le besoin d'être frais que tu ne ressentais pas.

Non, tu étais juste fatiguée, exténuée, et tu voulais rester roulée en boule dans ton lit pour les dix prochaines années. Et le pire du pire, c'est que tu savais parfaitement à cause de quoi tu étais dans cet état.

Ou plutôt à cause de qui. Ta gorge te serra une nouvelle fois atrocement alors qu'un sanglot cherchait à t'échapper, et finalement, tu ne pus le retenir et te retrouvas à pleurer, encore, malgré le fait que tu avais l'impression d'avoir évacué toute l'eau de ton corps ce week-end.

Mais non, c'était plus fort que toi, à chaque fois que tu pensais à Max, tu te retrouvais de nouveau dans cet état. Foutu petit ami, foutu lycée, foutue toi qui ne parvenais pas à sécher tes larmes, foutu bordel de merde !

Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que Max et toi vous disputiez. Non, cela arrivait parfois depuis que vous sortiez ensemble, mais vous parveniez toujours à mettre votre fierté de côté pour vous excuser. Parce que oui, certes, Max avait une fierté bien ancrée qui correspondait bien à son statut de Bad Boy du lycée, mais toi, derrière ta timidité, tu restais très souvent ferme dans tes décisions.

Simplement… Cette fois-ci, la dispute que vous aviez eue fut violente. Mais violente… Réellement violente. Là où lors de vos précédentes disputes vous ne vous balanciez que du « Mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! » ou du « Putain, t'es chiant ! » , cette fois-ci… Ce fut du « peut-être que finalement, cela serait mieux d'arrêter là » et du « de toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir continuer ».

Et putain, cela avait fait mal. Terriblement mal. Horriblement mal. Tu en avais eu mal au point de vomir à peine arrivée chez toi, et depuis, tu n'avais pas bougé de ton lit. Ton téléphone, qui n'avait pas bougé de ton sac, vibrait parfois pour te dire que tu avais un message, mais tu étais tellement au bout que tu n'avais pas la force d'aller le chercher. Alors tu l'avais laissé sonné dans le vide, parce que de toute façon, après ce qu'il s'était passé… Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce soit Max.

Mais maintenant, le soleil se levait pour indiquer que le lundi était là, et l'idée même de devoir retourner au lycée te rendait malade. Tu ne voulais pas voir Max, tu ne voulais pas voir tes amies qui te regarderaient avec un air désolé, mais qui diraient également « on te l'avait dit », tu ne voulais pas voir le regard narquois des populaires, non, tu voulais juste rester dans ta chambre.

D'ailleurs, quelqu'un y toqua, et tu marmonnas quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « entrez », mais tu ne pris pas la peine de quitter ton cocon de couvertures.

\- Léa, chérie…

Tu relevas vaguement la tête en entendant ta mère s'asseoir à côté de toi, et une main douce passa dans tes cheveux.

\- Tu es au courant que tu es censée te préparer pour aller en cours ? Demanda doucement ta mère, et tu eus un grognement désespéré.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller, maman, réussis-tu à dire la voix cassée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, et la main de ta mère cessa un instant ses mouvements.

\- Oh, chérie… C'est un chagrin d'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

Le mot amour t'apporta presque immédiatement des larmes, et tu eus un bruit étranglé.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, s'il te plaît…

Ta mère eut un léger soupir, continuant de caresser tes cheveux, avant de reprendre finalement la parole.

\- Très bien. Je te ferrais un mot d'excuse pour aujourd'hui, mais demain, il faudra bien que tu retournes en cours. Tu ne peux pas rester cachée pendant le restant de tes jours, Léa.

Pourtant, toi,tu aurais bien voulu planifier cela. Mais en attendant, ta mère déposa un baiser dans tes cheveux avant de se lever.

\- Il y a un plat de lasagne dans le frigo pour ce midi, si tu voudras manger quelque chose. Je vais devoir aller travailler, mais appelle moi s'il y a un souci, d'accord ?

\- Okay. Maman ? Ajoutas-tu en la voyant passer le seuil de ta porte.

\- Oui ?

\- T'es géniale, fis-tu avec un pauvre sourire qui fit craqueler les traces de larmes aux coins de tes paupières.

Ta mère eut un léger sourire également avant de refermer la porte, et tu passas une nouvelle fois la matinée dans ton lit. À midi, cependant, tu te décidas à te lever pour aller manger, ton estomac criant famine. Mais tu ne réussis qu'à avaler un quart de ta portion, et repartis dans ta chambre, plus déprimée que jamais.

Lorsque ton père rentra, aux alentours de cinq heures, tu n'avais toujours pas bougé. Mais étrangement, tu entendis la sonnette de la maison une bonne demeure plus tard, et ton père se mit à parler au rez-de-chaussée. Pendant un instant, la curiosité te tira de ta fatigue, mais quelques secondes à peine, parce que finalement, oui, c'était plus simple de rester dans ton cocon.

\- Léa ?

Tu fronças les sourcils, te relevant aussi vite que ton corps fatigué le pouvait, et ta bouche s'entrouvrit sous l'étonnement.

\- Max ? Demandas-tu, la voix brisée, n'arrivant pas réellement à comprendre pourquoi tu le voyais en face de toi, mais presque tout de suite, ton petit-ami se précipita sur toi.

Tes couvertures tombèrent alors qu'il te prenait dans ses bras, et immédiatement, son odeur épicée t'entoura, comme si tu venais soudainement de respirer à nouveau.

\- Max, répétas-tu, et tes larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois, mouillant le haut de son tee-shirt alors qu'il te serrait fort contre toi, sa tête au-dessus de la tienne.

\- Merde, bébé, je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il, ses mains caressant tes cheveux sales alors qu'il te berçait. Je suis tellement désolé Léa, merde…

Pendant ce qui te parut être des heures, il resta simplement là à te serrer dans ses bras, déposant ses lèvres dans tes cheveux et sur tes tempes, avant finalement te prendre son visage aux yeux rougis entre ses mains. Assez dégoûtée par le spectacle que tu lui offrais, tu voulus détourner le regard, mais il ne te laissa pas faire, gardant ton visage entre ses mains.

\- Léa, bébé, je suis tellement désolé, répéta-t-il pour peut-être la centième fois. J'étais tellement énervé vendredi, et je t'ai balancé les premières horreurs qui me sont passées dans la tête, et je suis tellement désolé, bébé… J'ai passé le week-end à essayer de t'appeler, mais tu ne répondais pas, et aujourd'hui, tu n'étais pas là au lycée – et merde, je me suis fait un sang d'encre, bébé…

Ce fut seulement à cet instant-là que tu remarquas que lui non plus n'avait pas l'air bien, même si sa peau bronzée cachait mieux ses cernes. Et il y avait tellement d'inquiétude sur ses traits alors qu'il te regardait comme si tu étais le centre de son monde, bon sang… Tu eus un léger rire brisé, attrapant ses mains qui enserraient ton visage pour entrelacer vos doigts.

\- On est cons, n'est-ce pas ? Finis-tu par dire avec une esquisse de sourire, et Max eut un petit soupir, avant de coller son front au tien.

\- Assez, oui, murmura-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé également. Ce que je t'ai dit était déplacé, soufflas-tu, fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- Je crois qu'il nous reste encore un petit peu de travail à faire sur la communication, blagua faiblement Max, et tu hochas la tête.

\- Un peu beaucoup, souris-tu, et ton petit-ami te serra dans ses bras, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais te laisser partir.

Peut-être que finalement, ce n'était qu'une dispute comme les autres, même si elle fut un peu plus violente. Parce qu'après tout, vous étiez peut-être tous les deux têtus et fiers, mais… si tu étais là pour rappeler à Max que tout n'était pas facile, lui était là pour te dire que tout était possible.


	9. Max Rimberg x Fem reader (3)

_Max Rimberg x Fem!reader / Commande sur Wattpad_

* * *

« - Salut, bébé. »

Tu fus incapable de retenir un sourire, te laissant basculer sur ta chaise alors que tu fermais les yeux de plaisir. Bon sang, ce que Max te manquait.

« - Hey », finis-tu par réussir à répondre, te balançant légèrement.

Max et toi étiez en couple depuis maintenant… Presque deux ans, en fait. Un an, onze moi et vingt-trois jours, pour être tout à fait exacte. Et accessoirement, cela faisait également quatre mois et dix-sept jours que vous ne vous étiez pas vu en personne.

« - Alors raconte-moi, comment ça s'est passé, aujourd'hui ? »

Tu secouas brièvement la tête même si Max ne pouvait pas te voir, et tu te mis à raconter le pire rapport de stage que tu avais eu à rendre ce matin même. C'étaient justement tes études qui t'avaient poussée à déménager loin de ta ville natale, et loin de Max. Pendant un bon moment, tu avais hésité à y aller, mais ton petit-ami t'avait incroyablement engueulé lorsque tu avais évoqué la possibilité de ne pas aller dans l'école qui te faisait rêver depuis toute petite pour rester avec lui, parce qu'il refusait que tu le places avant tes rêves.

Alors, depuis, vous passiez presque une heure chaque jour au téléphone, à tenter de combler le manque de l'autre qui se faisait durement ressentir malgré le téléphone. Les premiers jours, tu avais l'impression d'être toujours glacée, loin de la peau de Max, mais maintenant, tu avais fini par t'y habituer : pas que ton petit-ami te manquait moins, tu avais simplement pris l'habitude de porter toujours un pull pour te donner l'illusion qu'il était là – même si ce n'était définitivement pas le cas. Entre deux phrases, tu pris une gorgée du chocolat chaud que tu avais commandé presque dix minutes plus tôt dans ton café préféré, où tu passais clairement le tiers de ton temps depuis que tu avais déménagé – et là, tu y étais encore, dans le café.

« - Il a réellement dit cela ? S'étranglait Max à l'autre bout du fil, et tu eus un léger rire.  
\- Mot pour mot. Heureusement que je n'étais pas en train de boire, parce que sinon, je me serais étouffée ! Ris-tu en secouant une nouvelle fois la tête.  
\- Léa, morte par étouffement lors du rendu de son rapport de stage, se moqua légèrement Max et s'il avait été à côté de toi, tu l'aurais pincé.  
\- Ne te moque pas !  
\- Je ne me moque pas, ricana-t-il doucement, je trouve simplement cela très drôle. »

Tu fis la moue, pouffant légèrement à l'intonation qu'avait eu ton petit ami. Tu pouvais parfaitement le voir, collé à son téléphone, un air légèrement hautain sur le visage, mais totalement détruit par le sourire amusé qui devait flotter actuellement sur ses lèvres.

« - Et puis, repris-tu en souriant, tu - »

Ton téléphone fit un drôle de bruit, avant que la communication se coupe, et tu regardas ton smartphone avec étonnement, fronçant les sourcils. C'était nouveau, ça, qu'il se coupe comme ça. Cela ne pouvait pas être un problème de forfait vu que tu étais en illimité – et heureusement, parce que sinon, cela te vaudrait des fortunes en communication -, et Max avait également un forfait illimité. Seulement, tu n'eus pas le temps de te poser plus de questions puisque ton écran s'alluma de nouveau, montrant un appel entrant de Max.

« - Il y a un eu un problème ? T'inquiétas-tu immédiatement après avoir décroché.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je crois juste que je viens de passer dans une zone sans réseau, répondit la voix étrangement déformée de ton petit-ami, et tu fronças les sourcils.  
\- Tu n'es pas chez toi ?  
\- Non, je suis en train de faire les courses. D'ailleurs, tu es toujours plutôt cookies que muffins, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Huh – oui, répondis-tu, confuse, toujours cookies au chocolat, précisas-tu, parce que quand même, on ne plaisantait pas avec les cookies.  
\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, répondit Max avec un rire qui sonnait définitivement étrange. »

Tu fronças les sourcils, t'apprêtant à demander ce qu'il se passait réellement, mais soudainement, un cookie au chocolat apparu devant tes yeux, et une tête se posa dans ton cou, avant que tu te fasses envahir par une odeur épicée qui était tellement celle de Max.

Tu eus un brusque hoquet, mais ton petit ami déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur ta joue, se collant dans ton dos – enfin, même si le dossier de ta chaise vous séparait encore.

\- Salut, bébé, murmura-t-il à ton oreille, et cette fois-ci, l'information atteint enfin ton cerveau.

Tu te retournas brusquement sur ta chaise, te précipitant dans les bras de Max qui eut un rire chaud, te réceptionnant sans la moindre difficulté. Pendant un long moment, tu restas simplement dans ses bras, peinant à y croire, mais ton foutu de petit ami qui venait de faire cinq cent kilomètres sans te le dire finit par te faire redresser la tête, et ses lèvres brûlantes se posèrent sur les tiennes, te faisant instinctivement fermer les yeux pour profiter du baiser tendre qu'il te donnait.

Okay.

Là, tu n'avais pas froid, parce que l'amour de Max te réchauffait de l'intérieur.


	10. Thibaut Pinot x Fem reader

_Thibaut Pinot x Fem!reader / Commande Wattpad_

* * *

Certains trouvaient que l'amour à distance, c'était romantique.

Certains trouvaient que faire des dîners aux chandelles, c'était romantique.

Certains trouvaient que surprendre son petit ami ou sa petite amie avec une après-midi de massage, c'était romantique.

Certains trouvaient que les relations secrètes, c'était romantique.

Sur le premier point, tu n'avais pas d'avis, n'ayant jamais eut de relation à distance. Cela devait être compliqué, mais tu supposais que si les deux personnes s'aimaient réellement, cela pouvait se tenter.

Sur le deuxième fait, tu étais assez d'accord, même s'il fallait quand même beaucoup de chandelles : sinon, on y voyait pas grand-chose, et c'était plutôt galère.

Sur le troisième point, tu étais aussi plutôt du même avis. Bon, il fallait tout de même avouer que ton amant avait des mains d'ange, alors forcément…

Par contre, sur le quatrième, tu n'étais pas, mais pas du tout d'accord. Autant ça pouvait sonner romantique, dans les films, de vivre une relation cachée, à la Roméo et Juliette, tout ça tout ça, autant en vrai…

Nop.

Nop, non, non et encore non. C'était une véritable galère. En particulier lorsque tu étais quasiment en permanence en contact avec la personne que tu aimais, mais que non, tu ne pouvais jamais agir librement avec lui dès qu'il y avait du monde autour de vous.

Parfois, il y avait des moments miracles, où toi et Thibaut vous retrouviez tout seul, derrière une caravane du Tour, et à ce moment-là, ni toi, ni lui, ne réfléchissiez. Vous colliez juste vos corps ensemble, pas forcément pour vous embrasser, mais juste pour ressentir la chaleur de l'autre, son contact, ses mains, sa respiration, son odeur.

Réellement, c'étaient toutes ces petites choses qui te manquaient.

Croiser Thibaut, lui sourire poliment, faire comme si de rien était, ne surtout pas aller dans son espace personnel parce que sinon tu étais irrémédiablement attiré par son contact, tout ça était terriblement dur à faire.

Mais vous saviez dans quoi vous vous étiez engagés, alors même si c'était dur, vous le supportiez.

Et puis, il fallait dire que ton nom de famille soit Madiot et que tu sois la fille du manager général de l'équipe n'arrangeait rien – les histoires de favoritisme si jamais votre relation était découverte, tout ça tout ça.

Pour résumer, les relations secrètes, oui, c'était romantique, mais dans des romans, pas dans la vraie vie.

Mais on dit que le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point, et dans votre cas, c'était vrai. Toi comme Thibaut saviez que vous ferriez mieux de cesser de vous fréquenter, mais… Vous n'aviez jamais réussi à sauter le pas. Vous aviez donc choisi de faire à la place de vous investir totalement dans votre relation, même si elle était dangereuse.

Et puis, cela faisait un peu plus d'un an, désormais, alors vous aviez fini par être rodés.

Mince, ta liste d'excuses pour aller le voir était plus longue que ton bras ! Cette pensée te fit avoir un léger rire alors que tu vérifiais les programmes des coureurs de l'équipe. Oui, vraiment, dans le genre des excuses, tu étais devenue une championne.

\- Hey, princesse, murmura une voix à ton oreille, et tu eus un léger sursaut avant de te laisser aller contre le torse qui s'était collé dans ton dos.

\- Thibaut, soupiras-tu à moitié, reposant immédiatement tes papiers sur le bar pour te retourner, allant entourer la nuque de ton petit-ami de tes bras.

Bon sang, vous étiez dans l'endroit le plus ouvert au monde, ce n'était définitivement pas la meilleure idée que de laisser tomber tes murs comme ça, mais tu avais confiance en Thibaut : s'il te prenait contre lui comme ça, c'est qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait personne.

\- Pourquoi tu riais tout seule, comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, et cela te fit avoir un sourire amusé.

\- Et bien, j'étais en train de penser à toi, et à toutes les excuses que j'ai pu inventer depuis le début pour réussir à te voir.

Thibaut eut un léger rire, frottant vos nez ensembles.

\- Je pense qu'effectivement, on devient doués.

\- Très doués, corrigeas-tu, venant doucement chercher ses lèvres, une fois, puis une deuxième, et une troisième.

Pendant de longues minutes, tu restas simplement contre lui, dans ses bras, à l'embrasser doucement, et il en faisait de même, caressant délicatement le bas de ton dos. Vous auriez pu rester des heures comme ça, tous les deux, si le son de voix ne vous était pas parvenu. Avec regret, il te laissa couler hors de ses bras, et lorsque David et Rudy entrèrent, ton amant était déjà parti. Oui, vous finissiez réellement par être des experts.

Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver finit par arriver. Et ce fut tellement stupide, vraiment ! Du genre, tellement idiot que tu ne pensais même pas être capable de le faire. Le pire, c'était que ce n'était pas de ta faute ni celle de Thibaut : c'était juste vous deux, qui, l'espace de quelques heures, aviez oubliés où vous étiez et avec qui vous étiez.

Rien que ce fait en lui-même était incroyable, considérant le fait que Thibaut avait finit son étape seulement quelques heures plus tôt.

À ce moment-là, il y avait eut toute l'équipe pour le debriefing, ce qui devait être amélioré demain, ce qui avait été bien fait aujourd'hui, tout ça. Après ça, il y avait eut le repas du groupe – était-il utile de dire que tu savais presque avec exactitude le nombre de calories que chaque coureur mangeait par repas ? Parce que c'était définitivement le cas.

Mais jusque-là, il n'y avait rien eu à signaler, tu agissais avec Thibaut comme avec n'importe lequel des coureurs, si ce n'est que tu essayais de ne pas trop le regarder. Pas de l'ignorer, sinon, quelqu'un allait se rendre compte de quelque chose, mais simplement de ne pas trop te perdre dans sa contemplation, on va dire.

Et puis, à la fin du repas, la plupart des coureurs était parti vaquer à leurs occupations, téléphoner à leur famille, des petites choses que tu savais être indispensables pour réussir à tenir le coup. Il fallait bien avouer que l'étape d'aujourd'hui avait été assez dure, alors ce n'était pas non plus étonnant qu'ils cherchent avant tout à se reposer, surtout que le Tour n'était pas fini.

Alors toi, tranquillement, tu étais venue t'installer dans une des salles communes où il y avait une télévision, et tu avais mis un film au hasard, plutôt pour te reposer que vraiment le suivre. Mine de rien, le Tour, ça fatiguait, et pas que les coureurs.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que tu avais attrapé le film quelque part en son milieu lorsque quelqu'un tapota le canapé, juste au-dessus de ta tête. Tu relevas la tête avec interrogation, avant d'avoir un sourire à la fois enthousiaste mais étonné.

\- Thibaut ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement, s'affalant peu élégamment sur le canapé, et sans réfléchir, tu viens t'appuyer contre lui. Je viens passer un petit peu de temps avec la plus belle fille du coin.

Tu roulas des yeux, lui donnant une légère tape sur l'avant-bras.

\- Je suis sérieuse. Tu n'es pas censé être au repos ?

\- Sérieusement, Sophie ? Rit-il légèrement, avant de secouer la tête, s'installant confortablement, sa tête sur tes cuisses ses jambes à moitié en dehors du canapé – comme lorsque vous étiez seuls chez lui ou chez toi. Tu sais très bien que le meilleur endroit pour me reposer, c'est à côté de toi.

Ton cœur rata un battement et tu secouas la tête, attendrie, pour te pencher en avant et déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmuras-tu, et un sourire gigantesque éclaira son visage alors que tu te mettais à caresser son visage.

Et si Thibaut s'endormit rapidement, ce fut étrangement ton cas aussi. Ou du moins, tu le supposais, puisque ce fut un raclement de gorge qui vous réveilla tous les deux quelques minutes – ou heures ? - plus tard, et en ouvrant les paupières, tu mis quelques secondes à te rappeler d'où tu étais.

Par contre, en voyant le regard de ton père en face de toi, tout devint soudainement plus clair.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, lanças-tu, sans réfléchir, et ton père haussa un sourcil à la fois moqueur et amusé.

\- C'est pas ce que je crois, uhu.

Son regard passa de toi à Thibaut, qui s'était également réveillé, et tu échangeas avec ce dernier, qui s'était relevé, un regard paniqué.

\- Moi, ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, fit ton père en secouant la tête, c'est l'argent que je vais devoir à chaque membre de l'équipe. Sérieusement ? Vous auriez pas pu attendre la fin du tour ?

Tu regardas Thibeau et il te regarda, totalement perplexe, et ton père leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire demi-tour, quittant la pièce.

\- Non mais je vous jure, franchement. Quelques jours, c'était trop leur demander ? Marmonna-t-il, plus à lui-même qu'à vous.

\- Je pense qu'on va éviter de lui dire que cela fait plus d'un an, princesse ? Demanda ton petit-ami lorsque ton père ne fut plus à porté d'oreille.

\- Oui, je pense.


	11. Safir Jaune x Fem reader

_Safir Jaune x Fem!reader / Commande Wattpad_

* * *

\- Tu sais quoi, Samir ? Tu peux aller te faire voir, claquas-tu, la voix tremblante de larmes retenues, avant de tourner les talons.

D'un vif pas, tu traversas le lycée, te dirigeant vers le parc, et ce, même si on était en novembre et qu'il faisait vraiment, mais vraiment froid.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'abri des arbres aux feuilles colorés d'orange que tu laissas échapper un soupir, te mordant le poing pour tenter d'endiguer le sanglot qui obstruait ta gorge. Putain. Tu détestais te disputer avec ton petit-ami, comme ça, mais… c'était comme si vous ne parveniez pas à vous en empêcher. C'était pour un rien, parfois, même si d'autres, c'était un peu plus sérieux.

Le problème était que tu ne parvenais pas à différencier ces fausses disputes des vraies. Et cela te rongeait. Littéralement. Cela faisait déjà six mois que vous étiez ensemble, et vous vous connaissiez depuis bien plus longtemps, mais…

Mais c'était un euphémisme que de dire que toi et Samir aviez la même vision des choses. Si Samir était un éternel optimiste, ce n'était pas ton cas. Il songeait noir et toi tu pensais blanc, et tu tournais à gauche et il allait à droite.

Le pire, c'était que vous ne faisiez pas exprès, réellement, tu le savais, il le savait, et vous saviez que vous le saviez. Et en fait, réellement, c'était ça qui faisais plus mal que tout le reste.

Avec un soupir, tu laissas ton sac à dos tomber sur le banc – ton banc, presque, vu que tu ne voyais jamais personne l'utiliser -, vérifias qu'il n'était pas mouillé, et t'assis dessus. Machinalement, tu vins tripoter ton bracelet à ton poignet, avant de te stopper.

Ce bracelet, par exemple, c'était Samir qui te l'avait offert, le jour de ton anniversaire. C'était également le jour où, en quittant ta maison après la fête que tu avais organisé, s'était mis à passer d'un pied à l'autre maladroitement. Ce simple fait t'avait mis la puce à l'oreille, et l'inquiétude t'avait submergé.

Samir n'était après tout jamais quelqu'un qui montrait lorsque quelque chose le stressait. Non, il blaguait à la place – et toi, c'était comme ça que d'habitude, tu voyais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais ce jour-là, Samir était en train de passer d'un pied à l'autre, avant de te demander d'une voix stressée _si ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour en ville, genre, pour un resto ou un café, c'que tu veux hein et puis si tu veux pas c'pas gave hein mais j'voudrais quand même vraiment beaucoup que l'on se fasse quelque chose tout les deux parce que tu vois quand même j't'aime bien et voilà quoi._

Sans savoir pourquoi, tu t'étais approché de lui, tu l'avais embrassé, et tu t'étais écartée avant de dire quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à _j'vais chercher de l'argent et une veste t'as pas intérêt à t'être barré pendant ce temps-là parce que moi aussi j't'aime bien._

Merde.

Tu soufflas un bon coup, passant une main dans tes cheveux, et essayas de rationaliser tout ça. Ce n'était définitivement pas la première fois que vous vous disputiez. Vous étiez capable de passer au-dessus de ça. Bon sang, tu étais capable de passer au-dessus de ça, si tu arrêtais deux minutes de t'emporter à chaque fois que quelque chose se passais mal. Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas capable de mettre en sourdine l'espèce de colère permanente qui t'habitait ? Samir ne méritait pas que tu la déverses sur lui la plupart du temps.

Ta main se mit à trembler nerveusement alors que tu tentais de chasser les larmes qui venaient pointer leurs nez dans tes yeux. Tu devais t'excuser. Pas maintenant – cela serait inutile, tu savais parfaitement bien que si tu t'emportais facilement et redescendais en pression facilement, pour Samir, c'était l'inverse. Il m'étais pas mal de temps avant d'exploser, mais quand il le faisait, c'était pour longtemps.

La sonnerie du lycée te tira de tes pensées et tu eus un nouveau soupir, passant légèrement tes doigts dessous tes yeux, puis une main dans tes cheveux. Tu récupéras ton sac, avant de te diriger vers ta salle de cours. Okay. Cela pouvait se faire.

Tu pouvais le faire.

Et c'est pourquoi, après quatre heures de cours interminables, tu dis à tes amies de partir devant, que tu les rejoindrais plus tard. Elles eurent un regard désolé, avant de te dire qu'elles souhaitaient que cela s'arrange entre toi et Samir – parce que oui, évidemment. Il y avait tellement de gossips dans le lycée que tout le monde était au courant de tout.

En tout cas, tu tentas de te vider la tête, soufflant un bon coup, et tu redressas la tête avant de te diriger vers la salle où étais Samir. En y réfléchissant, tu connaissais mieux son emploi du temps que le tiens, et cela te mis un léger coup au cœur.

\- Léa ?

\- Re-bonjour, dis-tu un petit peu maladroitement, avant de tendre avec hésitation la main.

Samir avait toujours été quelqu'un de tactile, et depuis que vous étiez ensemble, vous passiez votre temps à vous toucher – cela pouvait être une simple main sur l'épaule, ou vos bras qui se rencontraient, ou encore tes jambes qui croisaient les siennes sous la table. Aussi, lorsque ton petit-ami n'hésita pas avant de récupérer ta main, entrelaçant vos doigts, ce fut comme si la pression dans ton corps redescendit de trente-cinq mille pascals.

\- Je… Café ? Proposas-tu, et un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Samir, ses yeux s'illuminant de la manière dont tu aimais temps.

\- Je vote pour, répondit-il.

Il eut un sourire qui fit le bazar dans ton cœur, et vingt minutes plus tard, vous étiez tous les deux dans le-dit café, à boire en silence. Après un énième instant d'hésitation, tu posas ton café, relevant la tête, et te lanças finalement.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas à te crier dessus. J'ai encore sur-réagi, alors que je n'avais pas à le faire, soupiras-tu, la gorge serrée, et j'ai encore déversé mes nerfs sur toi alors que tu n'es pas un punching-ball et je suis tellement désolé et -

Un doigt se posa sur tes lèvres, te coupant alors que tu sentais tes yeux te piquer désagréablement, et tu relevas la tête. Samir avait un léger sourire attendri, et sa main se déplaça pour caresser ta joue.

\- Léa. Je sais que tu t'emportes facilement. Et puis, franchement ? Si tu n'étais pas toi, je m'ennuierais tellement. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'être toi, okay ?

\- Mais -

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, dit Samir en secouant la tête. Toi, tu t'énerves, et moi, je préfère attendre que les choses se tassent plutôt que de chercher à les améliorer. C'est tout.

Bon sang, dit comme ça, tout paraissait tellement simple.

\- C'est le jour où je réagirais au quart de tour et celui où tu préféras hausser les épaules et partir plutôt que de t'agacer qu'il faudra s'inquiéter. En attendant, on a juste à parler, d'accord.

Tu déglutis difficilement, avant d'avoir un léger sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu es toujours la voix de la raison, comme ça ? Demandas-tu, à moitié amusée, à moitié désespérée par l'impression d'être totalement immature face à lui.

\- Qui est venu me chercher pour aller à un café ? Répliqua Samir et tu devais avouer qu'il marquait un point.

\- Okay. Okay, répétas-tu, sentant le poids sur ton cœur s'enlever totalement. Tout est bon, alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Samir en faisant la moue, et ton estomac fit les montagnes russes. Où est mon baiser de réconciliation ?

…

\- Petit con, dis-tu avec un sourire plein de dents en te penchant pour l'embrasser au-dessus de la table.

Merde, vous pouviez passer votre temps à vous disputer pour un tout ou pour un rien, mais qu'est-ce que tu l'aimais.


	12. Pierre Niney x Fem reader

_Pierre Niney x Fem!reader / Commande Wattpad_

* * *

\- Bonjour, marmonnas-tu, bâillant silencieusement.

Pierre se tourna vers toi, un sourire éclairant son visage, et il s'éloigna brièvement de la gazinière pour venir déposer un léger baiser sur tes lèvres.

\- Bon matin, répondit-il, avant de retourner s'occuper des pancakes qui cuisaient.

En remarquant cela, tu fus tout de suite plus alerte. Certes, c'était l'odeur de nourriture qui t'avait réveillée, mais tu étais… Tu étais un zombi, le matin, pour être honnête. Un zombi qui avait besoin de nourriture pour se réveiller complètement.

Puis un léger gazouillis te sortit de tes pensées et ton sourire s'agrandit encore un petit peu alors que tu te déplaçais dans la cuisine, allant prendre votre fille dans les bras.

\- Bonjour, toi, fis-tu, déposant un léger baiser sur son front, et Lola eut un tout petit rire adorable.

Lola avait eu un an deux mois plutôt, et tu devais avouer que tu étais complètement gaga de ta fille. Bon, tout de même, tu n'étais définitivement pas la seule dans ce cas-là, parce que Pierre l'était aussi.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci posa sur la table une assiette entière de pancakes, et tu ne pus retenir le sourire de pure joie qui étira tes lèvres. Sérieusement, des pancakes le matin, il n'y avait que ça de vrai, et Pierre le savait.

Bon, aussi, il ne devait pas y avoir une seule chose que tu ne savais pas sur Pierre, et inversement. Après tout, vous vous connaissiez depuis vos quinze ans. À cette époque, vous étiez juste deux amis, qui étaient devenus rapidement proches, principalement parce que vous partagiez la même passion pour le théâtre et le cinéma. Aussi, les années passaient, mais vous ne vous éloigniez pas, et au contraire, ce fut comme si vous vous rapprochiez de plus en plus – au point de finalement, finir par être en couple peu après tes dix-huit ans. C'était venu tellement naturellement, comme si vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre, que parfois, tu te demandais comment tu pouvais être aussi chanceuse dans ta vie.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu des disputes, mais aussi des réconciliations. Après tout, ce n'était pas non plus toujours simple de vivre avec quelqu'un, et encore moins lorsque ce quelqu'un était un acteur, quand tu étais toi-même une actrice. Les tournages vous retenaient parfois loin de l'autre pendant plusieurs mois, et la vie à deux devenait compliquée lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'une des deux personnes à la maison.

Mais… vous aviez réussi à surmonter tout cela. Vous n'aviez jamais été du genre à afficher en permanence votre vie sur les réseaux sociaux ou dans les couvertures des magazines, alors les scandales étaient assez éloignés de vous. Du coup, lorsque Pierre et toi vous retrouviez, c'était toujours joyeux, et vous chérissiez les moindres moments que vous passiez ensemble.

Puis, dix ans après votre premier baiser, Lola était arrivée, un peu par surprise, parce que vous n'aviez pas non plus dans l'idée d'avoir un enfant. Mais quand Pierre et toi aviez appris que tu étais enceinte… La question d'avorter ne s'était même pas posée. À vrai dire, la question qui s'était posée était plutôt de savoir si vous vouliez connaître le sexe de l'enfant avant ou après la naissance.

Ça, ça avait été une question compliquée. Comme celle du nom. Oui, Pierre et toi n'aviez pas souvent des idées opposées, mais lorsque c'était le cas… Et bien, c'était assez drôle. Et frustrant, quand même.

Et aujourd'hui, vous étiez tous les trois dans la cuisine, à manger un petit-déjeuner juste excellent – parce que de toutes façons, tant que ce n'était pas toi qui faisais à manger, tout était consommable. Pierre était un véritable cordon bleu, et toi, tu t'occupais de faire la vaisselle, car c'était quand même mieux de ne pas aller empoisonner tout le monde.

Avec un petit rire, tu récupéras le pancake que te tendait Pierre, le savourant avec délice tout en regardant Lola déchiqueter le sien avec passion. Pierre eut lui aussi un rire, secouant la tête, et sans vraiment t'en préoccuper, tu lias vos doigts ensemble. Il se tourna vers toi, un sourire heureux affiché sur ton visage, et ton cœur rata un battement. Dieu, cela faisait peut-être dix ans que vous étiez ensemble, mais jamais tu ne t'étais habituée à l'amour qui se dégageait de Pierre à chaque fois qu'il te regardait.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci se pencha vers toi, venant déposer un tendre baiser sur tes lèvres. Tu fermas instinctivement les yeux, resserrant un peu plus tes doigts sur les siens, et lorsque vos lèvres se séparèrent, tu mis un petit instant avant de redescendre complètement sur terre.

\- Tout va bien, Sophie ? Demanda Pierre, son pouce caressant tendrement ta main. Tu parais un peu ailleurs, ce matin.

Ton sourire s'agrandit encore un petit peu et tu secouas la tête, incapable de ne pas te perdre dans les yeux de Pierre. À vrai dire, c'était un peu à cause d'eux que tu étais tombée amoureuse de lui – tu avais toujours eu un faible pour les yeux noisette, et ceux de Pierre étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Dedans, tu avais l'impression d'y voir son âme et de t'y perdre totalement tellement elle était magnifique.

\- Tout va bien, finis-tu par réussir à répondre, revenant chercher ses lèvres. Je pensais juste à quel point j'étais heureuse, ajoutas-tu après un léger instant, et comme pour accentuer tes dires, Lola se mit à claquer des mains, les vestiges de son pancake ayant étrangement la forme d'un cœur.

Bon sang, tu ne savais pas ce que tu avais fait pour avoir une vie comme cela, mais tu priais tellement fort pour qu'elle ne change pas, parce que tu l'aimais tellement que parfois, tu doutais que cela soit réel.

Mais il y avait Lola en face de toi, et Pierre à côté, et rien ne pouvait être plus réel que les deux amours de ta vie.


End file.
